


He's home

by mackietommo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, but i really wanted a scott/derek brotp prompt so i put it there, check end notes, derek visits stiles on his college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackietommo/pseuds/mackietommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the 'derek visiting stiles in his college' is ai and mer's prompt and the scott/derek brotp is mine lmao idk hi im back of making fics :-)</p></blockquote>





	He's home

_I’m not in love with Stiles._ Derek repeats in his head while getting out of his car, holding a freaking _lacrosse jacket_ that Stiles told him that he misses and _God, Derek. It’s so cold here and I’m going to die in this bed before my finals and I won’t graduate and I will die._

So, yeah.

Maybe the ‘not-in-love-with-Stiles’ trope will work if he didn’t feel like his heart was brutally rip out of his chest when he heard Stiles’ voice crack at some point in that phone call. Maybe it will work if he didn’t went to the Sheriff to ask about The Jacket, or maybe it will if he didn’t drive for 10 hours away from Beacon Hills just to give Stiles his freaking jacket.

_I am in love with Stiles._

Unsurprisingly, the thought didn’t surprise him. Scared him, maybe. Terrified.

He smells Stiles before he even sees him. The distinct smell of home, and pack with a little scent of spring and vanilla. Probably, the soap or shampoo he’s using.

Stiles looks so small in one of the bench he’s sitting on. He’s wearing a big hoodie but he still looks cold, his head is down like he wants to hide the small grasp of heat he has.

“Stiles,” Derek murmurs softly. “Why are you here?”

Stiles looks up, then. And Derek’s heart beats faster in his chest, it’s _loud_ and _there_ and he hasn’t felt like this before. He remembers a distinct memory of Paige but he could be wrong.

Stiles has given him so much to remember that everything before him seems like just a path that takes Derek to him.

“Waiting for you,” Stiles yawns. He stands up and wraps his arms around Derek’s stomach and leans his head to Derek’s shoulder.

Derek is overwhelmed with the smell and the feel of Stiles. “Are you okay?”

Stiles hums. “Just’ve been waitin’ f’r you since –“ Stiles rubs his nose to Derek’s neck. “I don’ rem’ber anymor’,”

“You look tired,” Derek announces.

Stiles pulls away, slowly, and their faces are just few inches away from each other. “Are you saying I look like shit?”

Derek laughs softly and touches Stiles’ hair. _These_ are the things Derek doesn’t understand. Derek _and_ Stiles are not _DerekAndStiles,_ no matter how much Jackson says their scents are mixing now that he feels like Stiles didn’t even left. (Lydia will slap his head, then. Because everyone misses Stiles and saying Stiles didn’t even left is apparently an insult to everyone)

Because no friends – or anything, really. Just as long Derek means something to Stiles – will treat each other like this and still act normal.

“I’m not; I’m just saying you look tired.”

Stiles yawns, again, and then says, “I haven’t sleep since last night.”

Derek’s heart ache, he pulls Stiles in, sometimes he wants to wrap Stiles around him, pull him in until they become one. So, all of Stiles’ pain will be his and Stiles doesn’t have to deal with it on his own.

_Like the nogitsune._ Derek’s mind supplies.

“I have your jacket,” Derek whispers, and kisses his hair. “If you still want it,”

“You’re here now, though.” Stiles whispers back. “And I want you better than that jacket.”

Derek just tightens his hug, and breathes Stiles in. “I’m glad,”

 

/

Scott is not stupid.

No matter how much Lydia says that ‘it’s been there from the start, Scott. Where have you been?’ or how much his mom rolls his eyes at him like, saying, ‘why are you my son?’

Scott is _not_ stupid. And obviously, he’s also not denying the truth, thank you very much, Stiles’ dad.

He knows. He knew. Or whatever. About Derek’s feelings about Stiles. Sometimes, Scott thinks he knew about Derek’s before he knew about Stiles’. Derek is not discreet about his emotions, no matter how much he thinks he is. He will see Derek looking at Stiles sometimes like he’s either the best thing that ever happened to his life, a prey or what-the-fuck-is-this-human-being look.

Scott doesn’t want to see these look ever again.

Anyway, Scott knew about Derek’s feelings. But, this? This is basically Derek’s declaration of love. The cherry on top of his pie. The certificate of his love for Stiles.

Because, yes, he saves Stiles’ life million of times. Probably, way more Scott did. But, this is insane.

A jacket.

A lacrosse jacket that Stiles hasn’t used in years.

Apparently, Stiles misses it and Derek drove 10 hours away from them just to give the fucking jacket.

It’s insane.

Derek is insane.

Derek is insanely in love with Stiles and Stiles always feel the same for Derek.

If Stiles talking about Derek to the 90% of their conversation is any indication.

It’s all good, Scott decides.

 

/

“You’re coming back for me, right?” Stiles asks him, for 100th time probably. He has been asking Derek if he’s coming back for Stiles.

He is.

Stiles is home.

“Yes, Stiles.” Derek answers. “I will.”

“Cool,” Stiles nods and touches Derek’s shoulder. “I’m glad.”

Derek frowns at him, and pulls Stiles into a hug. “I’m here,”

Stiles relaxes, and breathes softly in Derek’s neck, like he’s trying to take in Derek’s scent all at once. “Don’t leave yet. Let’s cuddle some more, and drink more coffee and eat shitty Chinese food.”

Derek is tempted to do so. To spoon Stiles in his bed, and kiss the top of his head and scratch his back for him to fall asleep. To sleep next to Stiles, wrapping his big arms to Stiles’ small body frame and wake up, to see Stiles wrap around him like an octopus.

But, no.

“Maybe, next time.” Derek whispers.

“Derek,” Stiles calls his name softly. With so much emotion. “I don’t want you leave,”

“I know,” Derek pulls Stiles again. “I know,”

 

/

Derek doesn’t know why Scott is here. But, he’s here and he’s holding a bottle of whisky that he knows won’t affect them even if they drink multiple glass in a minute.

“We need to talk.” Scott says. “And it’s kind of, um, really _important._ ”

“I’m listening,” Derek replies.

“It’s about Stiles,” Scott chokes out. “And what you feel about him,”

Derek’s heart skips then. A lot. And Scott knows this, the fucker. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Scott.”

A beat of his heartbeat. A lie.

“You’re in love with Stiles,”

“I’m not,”

“Derek,” Scott laughs warmly, “You drove 10 hours for the jacket he never used in years.”

Derek doesn’t say anything. Instead, he looks away. He smells Scott’s wary. He looks at him, then. And Scott is looking at Derek like he sees something for the first time.

“Take care of him,” Scott says. “You’re the only who he lets now,”

/

Derek comes back the next day to Stiles’ dorm. He’s holding a bag of food that Scott’s mom, Stiles’ dad and Lydia told him to bring when Stiles kisses him for 5 seconds.

5 seconds to make his knees weak and his heart burst out of love.

Stiles pulls away, hurt and confusion all over his face. “I’m sorry,” Stiles swallows. “I should have never done that,”

“Yeah,” Derek says and grabs Stiles’ neck to pull him closer. “I should have,”

/

To Scott:

I’m wearing the lacrosse jacket. It smells like Derek L

From Scott:

Well, at least the jacket had something to do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the 'derek visiting stiles in his college' is ai and mer's prompt and the scott/derek brotp is mine lmao idk hi im back of making fics :-)


End file.
